


A love song is just a caress set to music.

by ChangeableConsistency



Series: Lean into the Discomfort [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's POV/Sequel on XMFC Kink Prompt fill request by shax92.</p><p>"I've told you I loved you so many times now Erik, not once have you said it back."</p><p>Charles feels insecure and gives up on an emotionally distant Erik who won't admit to loving him despite how long they've been together/sleeping together. Cue angst/hurt/guilt (and possible happy ending?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love song is just a caress set to music.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence holds no tune.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6412) by 03_07_1992. 



> Countless Thanks go out to shax92 for the prompt.
> 
> All of the LOVE and thanks to 03-07-1992 on lj, for the beautiful work this is in reply to. Please read eir fill "Silence holds no tune" first.
> 
> This is my very first fic ever. Please be gentle.
> 
> Someday I may learn HTML. Today is not that day.

What frightens him the most is how very *open* Charles is; that one day he may fall into those inviting eyes, enticingly pouty lips or glistening thighs and be lost forever.

And so he keeps the cold facade, never releasing his iron control; never allowing Charles see his true feelings.

As Charles tightens impossibly around Erik's cock, Erik opens his eyes to look into the blue gaze that seems to swallow him whole and tries to suppress a guttural moan at the hollow sensation he feels when he sees them closed. He pulls out as far as he can without breaking their most intimate connection; punishing them both.

"Open your eyes Charles, open them wide for me," He whispers, caressing the plump lower lip with his thumb. Those ruby petals part and his thumb is sucked in and and he feels that vaunted control start to fray. He needs to hear Charles give voice to his need, to confirm the one thing, the one *man*, he may never be able to walk away from feels the same pull.

"Say it"

"Fuck me."

He needs more and glares, clenching the soft hips, holding Charles in place. "Again," he growls, unable to resist sinking in a few more centimeters.

"Please Erik, fuck me."

He won't be able to hold out much longer. "Again, and make it worth my while this time."

Erik's can barely take his eyes off of Charles fingers circling, teasing, his nipple; his mouth waters.

"Erik," he gasps, "I need you to cum inside me."

Erik swallows and grits his teeth, tightening his hold as Charles shivers around him. Torn between wanting to leave bruises and not wanting to leave anything behind.

"I need you to cum inside me," he repeats, and those eyes, damn those eyes. "To fill me up. Past the brim, overflowing to the extent that the next morning when I wake up I'll still be leaking, I'll be able to dip into the mess of my thighs, scoop it up and push it back in. I'll be so loose Erik. So loose and slick. I bet I could get an entire fist up there on the very first tr-"

Erik can feel the last threads snap and suddenly he's thrusting, pounding, claiming. Savoring Charles' yelp of pain and forcing Charles' head backward with an angry twist of his hair, snarling viciously into the space of Charles' neck.

"You're going to pay for that my pretty baby."

***

Charles will be drifting off to sleep soon and then he can leave. Erik's not ready to admit to himself how much he wants (needs) to stay, how much secret enjoyment he gets basking in the afterglow. He trails his fingers over Charles' stomach, down past his flaccid member and to nudge between Charles' closed thighs. He smiles into the nape of Charles' neck as his fingers draw words idly in the wet essence smeared warmly along his inner thighs. Words he will never say out loud like "Mine", "Always" and, with a soft kiss, "Love".


End file.
